


BloodX Co.

by hathlov



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, Vampires vs humans AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hathlov/pseuds/hathlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in chaos. When the news broke that vampires were among the living; room was not left for shades of grey. The politicians told the humans that they were in danger, and the humans responded as frantic as we all expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Cross

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in years. I don't know where this is going or how long it will be. But for now, Carmilla is my muse.

The usual trek on a Wednesday night, Carmilla ducking around corners with caution. Those militia bastards could be anywhere. It’s a short walk to the pharmacy, that doesn’t make it any less dangerous. The vampires were meant to be the feared, the monsters, but it seems the tables have turned. The humans have harnessed anti-vampire weaponry, guns that shoot wood stakes instead of bullets, garlic and holy water sprays have replaced the classic mace spray. Major cities have replaced the usual streetlights with UV bulbs, forcing the vampires out to smaller towns. Silas is one of those smaller towns, however with the anti-vamp militia in place the vampire population is low and have taken to hiding in the shadows hoping to go unnoticed. Carmilla fell into this population, fighting the big fight was never really her thing.

Not all humans took to the offence, of course, some are fighting for vampire rights and autonomy, protesting the treatment of the vampire populations in concentration centres or vampires who met the true death due to unjust circumstances.

She made it to the pharmacy with ease; “Hey LaF” she greeted the quirky pharmacist.

Laf turned around and spoke with a sense of urgency; “I thought you wouldn’t make it. The thugs are especially hostile tonight.”

“I gotta get my dose, you know how it is.” Carmilla replied with a shrug.

“Right, yes, sorry, just over here. We’re running low lately. Thinking of hiring some type of underground marketing technique…” Laf continued to talk about some internet marketing scheme whilst directing Carmilla to the fridge at the back. The fridge was looking alarmingly sparse, only about 5 blood bags laid down. Carmilla sighed _“I guess that’s a no for any AB neg”_ she thought, not wanting to press the issue with the obviously stressed out scientist. Typical, her favourite type would also be the rarest.

“I gotta get back to work, I’ll see you same time next week?” Laf hopefully asked.

“Yeah, see you.” Carmilla said nonchalantly before turning and preparing for the stealthy journey home.

She sticks to the sidewalk before cutting through the park, trying to stay away from any light generated from streetlamps. Whilst moving quickly and quietly she hears a voice. Carmilla drops down to the ground instinctively, trying to make out what she is hearing.

“Red eagle reporting in. All clear here, no sign of the undead. Request to clock out?” Carmilla looked towards the voice, spotting two tall figures holding guns; one had long hair tied up, the other had a short buzz cut.

“Dude, ‘Red Eagle’, seriously?” The short haired figure mocked the other. Carmilla grinned, agreeing with the mockery of the stupid code name.

“Shut up Kirsch, you know Dean assigned them” The woman bit back. Carmilla made a mental note of the seemingly feisty xena and the dudebro puppy and kept moving.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura woke up abruptly with a slight ache in her spine. She opened her eyes and searched the room, from the blurs she deduced she had fallen asleep on the couch again. Danny was walking through in her uniform, Laura hated that Danny was so opposed vampires, but she had to be nice to save her the hassle of being on bad terms with her overly protective housemate.

“How was work?” Laura asked as she slowly sat up.

“It was uneventful. Those bloodsuckers must be in hiding.” Danny spat with hate in her tone.

“You know I don’t agree with you on this. Can we just not? I’ve been up all night working on this stupid column.” Laura bit back.

“Still working on the ‘What gets a man’s attention’ column hey?” Danny playfully teased.

“It’s not funny. I’m a journalist. I should be reporting actual events!! Not set back the feminist movement a few decades!” Laura complained, as she has been all week.

“Well I’m gonna hit the hay, you should too.”

And with that Danny headed to bed, leaving Laura and her laptop alone.

Laura flipped open her laptop, opening Chrome and going incognito, she knows how snoopy her roommate can be. She typed into the search bar “Pro-vamp Silas“. Scrolling through numerous pages she found a blog titled “Help Us Cure Vampirism”, clicking on it and reading through the information provided. It was a scientist asking for blood donations from both vampires and humans alike, claiming to be researching a synthetic blood compound as a treatment until they can discover a cure or vaccine. Laura scribbled down the contact number provided and address. She needs to help. It is what her mother would have wanted. She heads to bed, excited for tomorrow.

Laura wakes up, jumps in the shower and quickly dresses, sporting a smile on her face the entire time. She makes herself a coffee and steps out onto the front porch to call the researchers, away from Danny’s earshot. The phone rings one and half times before Laura is greeted by a perky voice.

“Hello, BloodX research, Perry speaking!”

“Hi! So I saw your add. On your blog. About needing blood for all the research on synthetic blood and I would really want to help. Can I book an appointment or do I just come in?” Laura burst out in a huff.

“Oh, splendid! We don’t get many volunteers here so an appointment isn’t necessary. The doctor is in from 10-4, and can talk you through it then.”

“Oh. Great. Okay. I’ll stop by today! Thanks!”

“See you then!”

Laura hung up, looking down at the time on her phone. 8:49. What will she do in this spare time? Deciding to grab her things and head out early so she can stop for coffee and some breakfast, she sprung up and did just that.

 

* * *

 

 

After having a wrap and some coffee she walked down to the address of BloodX. It was an old warehouse that had been refurbished as a laboratory/research centre. She pushed through the doors and saw a surprisingly casual set up; couches, a pingpong table, The Black Keys playing in the background. This wasn’t a clinical environment at all. She thought about leaving, but her pride got the best of her and she pushed on through the building following the sound of voices. The administration desk was unattended so she headed through the set of doors where the voices are coming through. Upon opening the doors she realised there was a heated argument going on. Before Laura was a taller woman with porcelain skin and sunglasses, she held herself slightly slouched. She was wearing leather pants, which, woah, who can actually pull them off, and a tank top with the phases of the moon on it. She opened her mouth the speak;

“I’m telling you, Frankenstein, the blood was dosed with UV. I can feel it in my fucking DNA. So either you took it from a severely tanned chicken skewer or this was on purpose!”

Although her tone was annoyed and her volume almost shouting, her voice sounded like velvet to Laura. The shorter person in the lab coat, assumed to be the scientist, replied calmly;

“Okay, okay Carmilla I don’t know how this happened. I’ll give you your next dose free. I don’t know what they do before they come in and there’s barely any tests I can run to detect UV radiation with this funding, or lack thereof.”

Carmilla. _Carmilla_. Carmilla. That name was music the Laura’s ears. Whilst standing there hearing Carmilla’s name ring repetitively in her head it became apparent that the scientist and Carmilla noticed Laura standing there.

“Fine.” Carmilla huffed before storming out right past Laura.

Laura swore she saw Carmilla bite her lips as she passed Laura on the way out. Laura turned her attention to the scientist;

“Hi. I’m here. I called earlier. I’m Laura. For the research stuff..” God, Laura thinks to herself _I am such a rambler._

“Hey Laura. I’m LaF. I’m the researcher, I’ll be taking your blood today and running some tests then using your blood samples on the synthetic compound I’m currently working on. Is that cool?”

“Yeah. That’s cool.”

They got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura was home, finally having finished the column for her boss, lounging. Her thoughts kept trailing back to her. Carmilla. She was something else. What was playing on Laura’s mind more than Carmilla’s beauty and general air of mystery, was the confusing thing she said. _“The blood was dosed with UV. I can feel it in my DNA.”_ What the heck could that mean? Unless she’s a…Oh. It clicked. Carmilla was one of them. _Okay. This is okay. I like vampires. Vampires are not necessarily bad._ Laura tried to calm herself down. _Wait. Why was Carmilla going to LaF with this? Unless…That asshole! They’re one of them too! And they’re parading around as a scientist taking our blood, my blood, so that they can drink it???_

Laura was enraged. Who did they think they were taking her blood and drinking it without her permission! This is some odd sort of invasion of privacy. She checked the time, 9pm. If they are vampires it won’t be late for them. She sprung up and put a black hoody on, grabbed her phone and wallet and stormed out of the apartment without a second thought.

Hastily walking towards BloodX research centre Laura thought about what to do. She wanted to confront them, but if they were what she suspects, that wouldn’t be smart. She thought it best to stake them out. Gather some real evidence. Be a real journalist.

She has been sitting by this bush across from BloodX for two hours now, and was just about ready to head home when she saw lights flick off and the front door open. It was LaF. And a cooler box. Just as suspected. LaF looked around anxiously before heading down the street, Laura prepared to tail them.

After just a block of tailing LaF and the cooler box, LaF walked into a pharmacy. Laura crossed the street and tried to set herself up somewhere with a view of the inside of the pharmacy, settling down behind a car parked. She saw LaF greet a woman with curly red hair and kiss her. _What is this? Romance before blood? Get to the incriminating evidence!_ Laf went out to the back section of the shop while the redhead remained behind the counter. Laura settled down, _if they don’t want to drink it right now I’ve got all night_ , determination on her face. About twenty minutes later a customer entered the store, LaF went to the back section with them, and the customer would pay the redhead before leaving with a bag. This happened two more times with two different customers before a familiar broody pale, _hot_ woman walked in. “Carmilla”,Laura huffed.

Laura left her hiding place across from the store and made her way across the street and entered. The red head looked at her with shock;

“Oh, um, sorry, we are actually not open for business right now. Our opening hours are 9-6pm Monday to Saturday!” A familiar perky voice came from the redhead.

“I just saw three customers come in and leave. Let me through. “The short woman said determinedly before pushing through to the back section.

Laura turned the corner and saw just as she suspected, a fridge, LaF and Carmilla, and blood bags. She let out a gasp, her plan hadn’t gotten this far. Carmilla seemingly walked over to Laura within a millisecond and grabbed her by the throat.

“What do we do?! This can’t get out.” Carmilla sternly said to LaF whilst constricting Laura’s movements.


	2. The Snakes Start to Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF finds evidence of biological warfare against the vampires, Danny is found to be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept writing as soon as I finished the first chapter for several hours so here this is. Updates will not be this frequent as I have studies and priorities and crap. I hope you enjoy.

The room escalated to shouting as Laura stood still petrified. This was definitely not one of her best ideas ever. Carmilla was standing behind her with her forearm around Laura’s throat, the curly redhead standing in shock with her eyes as big as biscuits, LaF was trying to calmly talk Carmilla down.

“Carmilla, let Lilly go, we can tell her our side of this.” LaF reasoned

“It’s LAURA!” Laura spat towards the scientist

“We will talk to her. While she is restrained. Then we will decide what to do with the cupcake.” Carmilla stated calmly, collected, almost monotone. Laura felt Carmilla’s breath on her neck as she spoke, it sent shivers down Laura’s spine, she was not sure if it was from fear or something else.

Everybody turned to face Laura, nobody knowing what to say. After a minute LaF was the first to speak up.

“Look, Laura, I am working on synthetic blood. That wasn’t a lie. I don’t need as much blood as I take for the research. The rest I take here, and vampires who don’t want to hurt humans for their blood come and buy it. It’s for the greater good. If there’s a blood supply maybe less humans will get hurt.”

Eyes turned to Laura, trying to gage her thought process. It took a couple of minutes for Laura to speak.

“So you’re all..vampires??”

LaF let out a chuckle; “No. I’m your run of the mill human. So is Perry.”

Laura felt relieved to not be in a room completely full of vampires. It was odd. She didn’t consider herself against vampires at all, she used to live with one! But this situation made her feel severely uneasy.

“And Carmilla?” Laura shyly asked.

A velvety voice came from just behind her, “I’m the one you’re afraid of, cupcake.”

That caused Laura to visible wince. She was so conflicted, the woman behind her was stunning with the bone structure of a goddess, yet she is afraid. Laura spoke up, her voice quivering; “I’m not going to tell anyone. You’re right, LaF. These people need their food just as we do.” Her mind was made up, she was going to help them. It was the right thing to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla heard the fear in her voice, the speed of her heartbeat, and she had known what she had said was true. Carmilla is the one to be afraid of. Her head dropped to the floor. That’s when Laura finally spoke, her voice trembling but still with conviction;

“I’m not going to tell anyone. You’re right, LaF. These people need their food just as we do.”

Carmilla was stunned. Who is this girl? This human? With LaF it’s understandable, they have their reasons, but Laura. Tiny Laura. Protecting the dark creatures of the Earth, the monsters. Carmilla didn’t understand. She was deep in thought when she heard LaF clear their throat nodding to Carmilla. Carmilla dropped her arm and let Laura go, leaving her arm feeling lonely.

“Right. So what’s the plan. How are you doing all this research and running this operation, fill me in.” Laura energetically said.

LaF proceeded to tell Laura the details of the operation while Carmilla left without saying a word, even forgetting her dose. _Fuck it, I’ll get it later_. She was so into her thought process that she momentarily forgot about the anti-vamp militia and was strolling out in the open.

“Dude..Red..Dude!!!” Carmilla cocked her head towards the sound of dudebro manchild, she was looking at him and he was looking at her wide-eyed and reaching for his spray. Xena was not far behind him. Carmilla weighed up her odds, sure, she could take them on, but then the aftermath would be an increase in anti-vamp militia probably more competent than dudebro here. She decided to run, which luckily, the whole being an undead fiend thing helps with. They tried but there was no way humanly possible to catch up to Carmilla.

She unlocks the door to her house, walks in and locks it again behind her. She makes a mental note to keep her lights off tonight as they may patrol through this area searching for her. She opts for heading to bed with her ipod in hand, maybe some tunes will put her to sleep despite not being tired at all.

It doesn’t work. She’s been tossing and turning for hours now. She can’t shake the thought of Laura. The woman, no, girl, was tiny. With golden brown hair and little freckles delicately spotted on her face. Her eyes were brown with a tinge of green in them that reminded Carmilla of great Auroraa she has seen throughout her long lifetime. Laura smelt delicious. Carmilla tried to not think about that, but there was no denying, that girl was vampire bait, she was just lucky it was Carmilla in that store when that situation went down.

She wakes up with the sun burning through the blinds, “fuck” Carmilla mumbled before springing up to shut them. She checked her phone, 7 missed calls from LaF. This should be good. She got dressed, had a sip of last week’s UV tainted blood, she threw a coat on, pulled up the hood and put some sunglasses on and headed out the door. Luckily it’s cold out so her UV protective outfit wasn’t too obvious. Strolling down to BloodX a short woman caught her eye, Laura. She was heading into ‘Bean and Gone’, Carmilla followed.

“A skinny latte with one stevia, please.” Laura asked the cashier,

Carmilla piped up behind her “and a double shot flat white”, the cashier looked to Laura who was visibly shocked by this and Laura just nodded, turning back to frown at Carmilla. Laura proceeded to pay and then drag Carmilla into the restroom.

“Subtle, sundance” Carmilla said with a grin.

“What are you doing here??” Laura almost shouted at the taller woman

“Getting a coffee..?” Carmilla replied confused

“I mean. Out. In daylight. Won’t you get hurt?!” Laura’s face wasn’t laced with fear as Carmilla originally thought, it was concern. _Oh._

“Notice the coat, hood, and sunglasses? They’re not there for fashion, cutie.”

“Oh. So that. You can just cover up? Why can’t you just wear some sunscreen then? Won’t that protect you from the sun?”

“I save that for when I’m desperate to pick up” Carmilla winked at the shorter girl and headed back to grab her coffee, before leaving without so much as a goodbye. She can’t be around the smaller woman for long, at first she thought it was general distaste but it may be something worse. It could be liking the girl.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through the doors of BloodX, pulling down the blinds and taking off all her unnecessary layers felt relieving. She proceeded into the lab where LaF was working hard on a sample, knocking on the glass to get their attention.

“What’s up, doc?”

“Thank god you’re here. I tested samples from the blood you said was off, I couldn’t see anything odd about it but then I put a drop of it with yours and whoa. I have never seen anything like this. It’s like the foreign substance in the blood coagulates your blood instantaneously the same way snake venom would affect human blood!”

“So what are you saying, doc? I’ve been drinking snake venom?”

“No. Not snake venom. A person couldn’t have that in them and survive it. No. This agent has selective toxicity for your vamipirism viral proteins in your blood. “

“Okay..so..Wait. Are you saying this was intentionally in this person for a vampire to get sick from?”

“Yes! Like a Troijan blood bag!”

“And this is exciting how…”

“Oh, well. It’s not I guess. It’s bad news. Either this was unintentional, which still means additional testing of any blood we take in for coagulation, or this was intentional…which means…they’re trying biological warfare.”

“Oh great. But you can test for it right? So I don’t drink anymore snake venom?”

“Yes. Quite easily.”

“We need to find out who that blood came from..”

“Right yes. Batch A-78 it was. Check the files.”

Carmilla goes to the filing cupboard, dizzy from this newfound information, or maybe it’s the snake venom Trojan blood in her system. Scrolling down the A’s she finds 78, eager to see who is behind this. She spots the name “Danny Lawrence”, it means nothing to her.

“LaF, do you remember a Danny Lawrence?”

“Oh. Danny..Danny.. Yeah! Tall redhead, muscular. Kind of intimidating. Has it got an address?”

Carmilla comes over and hands the file to LaF in response. LaF looks at it confused at first.

“What is it, Frankenstein?”

“This is…Laura’s address…”

Carmilla feels her chest tighten. She can’t be behind this. Carmilla gets up, flings her coat on, pulls up the hood, slides her sunglasses on, takes one last look at the address and heads out. LaF knew there was no point in trying to stop her, the broody vampire did what she wanted.

It had gotten warmer out, Carmilla thought to herself that Laura was right about the sunscreen. She eagerly charged down the blocks to the address. Upon arrival she slowed, taking in her surroundings. It was a small, run down house with wildflowers planted along the sides of the path leading to the door. It has its charm, a little rusted windmill as a garden ornament amongst some lavender, a bench on the front porch next to a small tables with books stacked upon it. This didn’t look like a place where a vampire hunter would live. Carmilla approached the door and knocked.

Concentrating on her heightened sense of sound she heard two separate heartbeats, one of which was at resting state. Someone with short strides was approaching the door. The door opened and to her relief it was Laura, looking stunned.

“Carmilla. How do you know where I lilve?”

“I’ll explain later. Come with me.” Carmilla didn’t want to talk here, Laura’s housemate, _or boyfriend_ , could be the culprit.

Laura grabbed her phone and wallet and left the house with the mysterious woman, wondering if this were a fools decision.

Carmilla lead Laura into ‘Bean and gone’ and ordered for the both of them, having remembered Laura’s order from the morning. She sat at a table by the back of the shop, far from anyone else and Laura followed.

“So. Why are we here?” Laura questioned.

“There has been a finding at the lab. Do you live with someone?”

“Yeah. My housemate. Danny.”

Carmilla felt relief. Housemate.

“Right. And how does he feel about the vamps?”

“ _She_ isn’t a fan.”

LaF didn’t mention a gender. Right. A woman.

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s on anti-vamp militia”

“Oh”

 _Oh._ Laura is associated with anti-vamps. This could get messy.

“Does she know you’re working with us?” _With me_ Carmilla thought to herself.

“No. I haven’t told her anything.” Laura retorted sounding somewhat insulted

“She donated to BloodX. And there was something in her blood. Something that makes my kind sick.”

“Oh.” Laura was the one stunned now.

“I don’t know what to say, Carmilla, I’m so sorry.”

Carmilla balls her hand into a fist. This girl can’t be so nice, so pure. Laura shouldn’t be involved in this.

“Can you find out why she went to BloodX? If this was intentional or not?” Carmilla gets straight to the point.

“I can try” Laura looks hopeful.

“Good” is all Carmilla says before getting up to leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura is walking back home after that odd coffee..thing.. with the knowledge she just accumulated heavy in her head. _Would Danny do that_?? She knows Danny hates the undead but could she really be so malicious? Laura just doesn’t know how to even approach this.

She goes home and opens up the blog of BloodX advertising for volunteer blood donors. She leaves it open for Danny to see when she wakes up. Laura is planning to play dumb, ask Danny if she has heard of BloodX, generally snoop around the subject. About an hour later Danny gets up and starts making herself a smoothie when she see’s Laura pseudo reading the BloodX page. Laura waits for the questions.

“What’s that?” Danny says, playing dumb.

“A company that wants to cure vampirism. I want to donate.” Laura retorts the game, only she is the only one that knows they’re playing.

“They’re a scam. The militia have been looking into them for weeks now.” Danny said, weariness in her tone.

Laura can’t believe this. Carmilla was right. Her housemate is a full on vampire hunter! Slayer! Thing!

“How can research be a scam?” Laura is hoping this question will prove Danny’s guilt.

“They give the blood they take to the bloodsuckers. It’s disgusting.”

“Well…I mean, isn’t that a good thing. If they have a supply they might not hurt people for it.” Laura is hoping for Danny to redeem herself, maybe she knew about the scam and wanted to keep the vamps hunger at bay.

“No. It’s…like…it’s lying to people, about where their blood goes. It’s a total invasion. We are going to put an end to their operation, one way or another.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I gotta shower.”

And with that, Danny left Laura in shock. Laura couldn’t believe this. She wanted to pack her bags and leave. She couldn’t bear to stay here with such a bigot. She packed an overnight bag swiftly and headed to the only place she thought she could go with this, BloodX.

 

Pushing through the doors she found LaF and Perry snuggling on one of the couches before swiftly getting up.

“Laura! Hey! So..did Carmilla come by and talk to you?” LaF was always so straight to the point.

“Yeah. She did. I spoke to Danny.”

“And..” LaF and Perry both eagerly awaited Laura’s response.

“I think she..did it.. intentionally..”

“But how could she know?” LaF seemed mad, maybe that they didn’t come up with this.

“She’s with the anti-vamps. They know about this operation. It’s not safe” Laura had tears in her eyes now, it is all setting in. Danny being a part of such a heinous organisation. They’ve known each other since college, and sure, Danny has always been pretty unaccepting of the wacky and weird, but this, this was putting lives in danger. This could be murder.

Perry chimed in; “Oh, Laura, darling. You can stay here with us if you like. We live just upstairs. Let me get you a hot cocoa.” She walked off humming.

LaF looked up at Laura, concern on their face. “We have to kill the operation for now, strictly stick to research. If they don’t see us dealing any more blood maybe they will back off and we can still do some good. Thanks Laura.” LaF gave Laura a small empathetic smile.

The doors swung open behind them and Laura and LaF turned around to see Carmilla strolling in.

“So, cutie came through.” Carmilla said sarcastically.

Laura frowned in response while Perry handed her a hot cocoa. She took a sip went to sit on the couch, not having the energy to deal with Carmilla.

“Sorry about your roomie, cupcake.” Carmilla didn’t know what else to say, she has never met somebody like Laura. She decided to take a seat next to Laura as a gesture of good will, giving her a small smile. Laura returned the smile, making Carmilla’s heart flutter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To get Laura’s mind off of the Danny situation LaF challenged her to a best of 3 ping-pong tournament. Much to everyone’s surprise, Laura was surprisingly good at the game, giving LaF a run for their money. Carmilla watched on with a grin on her face, seeing the small woman so enthusiastic and energetic about a stupid game of ping-pong. She turned her head and saw Perry eyeing her, as if to say “Stay away from her”, Carmilla looked down and sipped the blood-vodka cocktail in her hand. She was meant to be on guard, hearing out for any possible militia movement outside, but she can’t concentrate with such an adorable sight before her.

The second game ends as well as the tournament, Laura beat LaF fair and square, parading around as if she had just won’t the Olympics. LaF grinned having succeeded at making Laura feel somewhat better. Carmilla half smiling half concentrating on the noises outside, ears somewhat pricked when she hears it. The faint sound of footsteps and a faraway “dude, you sure we should be going there?”. That manchild never ceases to amuse Carmilla, what’s less amusing is the Xena footsteps walking alongside him; she hears Xena speak; “I think Laura went there today and she hasn’t been back since. I’m going to check. Stay here and be a pussy or come with.”

“Anti-vamp are coming” Carmilla said with urgency, Laura stopped her celebration, LaF and Perry looked at one another with concern.

“Right, Laura, and Carmilla, you guys have to hide. Perry and I can take care of this.” LaF ordered.

Carmilla and Laura looked at each other with a sense of anxiety, before scattering off to find a suitable place to lay low. Carmilla lead Laura upstairs into the LaFerry residence, going through their bedroom into their ensuite, locking the door after them. The ensuite was small; just enough room for a bathroom, sink and shower. It was decorated with a rustic feel, under any other circumstance Carmilla would be admiring the aesthetic; but there’s something else in here to admire.

Laura nervously stood with Carmilla. This is the first time she really looked at Carmilla closely. She noticed small frown lines on Carmilla’s forehead, _do vampires even get wrinkles?_ She thought to herself. Carmilla had a small frame but the vibe that made Laura think she could win in any fight. She had dark features, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with a few amber speckles, her eyelashes long and dark, and her hair wavy and dark brown. All these dark features contrasted perfectly with her unbelievably clear porcelain skin. Her skin looked so smooth Laura just wanted to stroke her cheek and feel it. _No_. _Now is not the time for these inappropriate thoughts about the broody asshole vampire._ She talked herself down from her train of thought and settled on just trying to hear what was going on downstairs.

Carmilla, of course, knew what was going on downstairs. Xena and Dudebro Manchild were at the doors asking to take a look at the facility while LaF argues that they need some kind of legal documentation to enter as this is a private premises. Xena retorts LaF’s impeccable argument with a simple “if you had nothing to hide you would let us take a look at your research facility”. That’s when Perry cuts in with a “Dear, just let them see the lab, we’ve got nothing to hide”, and with that LaF is leading them through into the lab to show them the evidence free research area. It was all a very believable charade, frankly, Carmilla is impressed. She hears Xena sigh and say “I guess you’re all good here, Kirsch?” and they both leave. Carmilla exhales.

“They’re gone”

Laura looks up at Carmilla; “How do you know?”

“I just do, cutie. Let’s just wait a couple more minutes until they come back.” Carmilla said, looking straight into Laura’s eyes and biting her lip, just testing the waters. Laura blushes and looks down. Carmilla is pleased with these findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Aussie so I might use Aussie slang from now and then, I'm not sure if ensuite is a worldwide used word as it comes up on word with a red line lmao sorry.


End file.
